Realmente¿Mereció la pena?
by Anerea
Summary: Bella esta confusa y dolorida, ha llevado a cabo una decisión pero aún tiene dudas[soy muy mala para los resumenes]
1. primeras dudas

Estaba cansada. Exhausta. De haberse dado esa situación apenas tres días antes no habría podido aguantar.

Simplemente, se habría derrumbado, habría caído al suelo. Dormida.

Pero Edward tenía razón: Los vampiros no duermen. Nunca. Y ella no tenía sueño, nada. Ni un poquito.

-Definitivamente Bella: Eres tonta. Acabas de pasar tres días de dolor convirtiéndote en vampira y lo único que se te ocurre nada más parar el dolor es ir tras un ciervo. ¡¡Un ciervo!! Nada más. Ya podría haber elegido un animal un poco más lento. Aunque claro... por otra parte... es verdad que ahora corro que pare que me han metido un petardo por el culo pero... Y en cima estoy hablando sola. Madre mía. Tonta y loca ¿ Quién da más?

Mientras hablaba había estado dando vueltas en círculo pero paró. Así. De repente. Allí estaba otra vez, aquel olor. Era su presa, apenas habían pasado unas horas y ya sabía reconocerlas. Parecía que mejoraba por momentos. Sí. Definitivamente estaba ahí.

Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha. Allí, junto a un brezo, estaba su presa. Era una cierva joven y la sangre se olía dulce a distancia. El animal levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. Bella comenzó a andar. Muy despacio. Como si temiese hacer un ruido demasiado alto que pudiera asustar al animal. Estaba ya a un par de metros y fue entonces cuando lo comprendió; Un segundo. Un único segundo le bastaba para atrapar a su presa. Nada más. Y nada menos.

Asta ese momento no se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias que la mordedura acarrearía en su vida. Y ya se habían manifestado unas cuantas. El olfato, la vista y el oído se habían agudizado. Corría mucho más rápido y tenía mucha más confianza en sí misma.¿Debía matar a su presa¿Ahora?¿ No resultaría un error?

En estas cavilaciones se encontraba cuando lo vio. Un inmenso lobo negro, al otro lado de la colina. ¿ Un Hombre-Lobo? No. Demasiado pequeño. El animal se hallaba en posición de ataque con los ojos fijos en la cierva. En aquel momento ocurrieron dos cosas. Primero la tripa de Bella rugió sonoramente y después mandó al carajo todos sus pensamientos anteriores. Nadie-Y menos un lobo sarnoso- le iba a quitar _su_ presa.

-_Vaya. Vaya. Quieres la cierva ¿No, amigo? Pues va a ser que no. Esta pequeña es mía._

Acto seguido se abalanzó sobre el pobre animal, recorriendo en un segundo los escasos metro que le separaban de su comida. El lobo también se movió pero paró al ver cómo su rival hincaba unos enormes colmillos en la yugular de su excomida. Bella levantó la vista y miró fijamente al lobo retándole en silencio a acercarse y sonrió dentro de la garganta sangrante cuando este se dio media vuelta y, con el rabo entre las patas se marchó.

Bella se recostó contra un árbol. Lo había hecho. Se había comido a un animal crudo. Los restos del pobre bicho aún rezumaban sangre. Se lo había comido... Y le había gustado-¡Dios!- Susurró. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea hacerse vampiro. Se sentía mal. Tremendamente mal. Pero ¿Por qué?


	2. A la mierda las dudas

¿Había valido la pena? Renunciar definitivamente a todo lo que había sido. Sentía que la pequeña Bella humana se alejaba por momentos. Ya nada sería igual. Había tantas cosas que había dejado atrás. Demasiadas. Y se daba cuenta ahora.

Edward. Seguía pareciéndole maravilloso pero ya no era tan lejano. Tan divino. Una estrella no parece tan brillante cuando te has subido al mismo pedestal. Pero ¿Y si el propio Edward ya no sentía lo mismo?¿ Y si ya no la amaba? Al fin y al cabo, ella ya no era la misma. Quizás él dejase de quererla. Quizás se acabase todo. ¿Era esto el final? ¿Podía un acercamiento alejarlos?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin censura, mezclándose con la sangre y cogiendo velocidad. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse lentamente en leves espasmos. Cuando una mano la tomó del mentón y la hizo levantar la mirada. Allí estaban aquellos maravillosos ojos. Mirándola. A ella. Bella.

-Bella.-Estaba demasiado extasiada para oírle-Bella.

Ahora sí. Le miró. Él se inclinó lentamente, la tomó con delicadeza del cuello y la besó. Sus labios jugaban arrastrándose uno sobre el otro y Edward comenzó a profundizar el beso. Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida, asta ese momento nunca habían llegado tan lejos.

Se separaron unos centímetros, suficientes para no tocarse pero dejando entremezclarse los alientos. Bella miró la sonrisa del chico y le besó. Sonriendo dentro del beso. Ese momento, ese beso. El pelo de Edward entre sus dedos. Poder estar con él sin peligro. Poder estar _toda_ la eternidad con él. Sí.Definitivamente: Había valido la pena.


End file.
